El amor de mi vida
by Isabelle98
Summary: Jasper conocerá al amor de su vida en un día común y corriente, lo sabrá con sólo una mirada.


**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes pertenecen a Sthpenie Meyer, la historia es mía. _Este fic participa del Reto "Mi personaje preferido" del foro "Sol de Medianoche"._

* * *

 **Capítulo beteado por Emotica G. W (Betas FFTH)**

— ¡Mamá, voy a salir a trotar, vuelvo en un rato! —casi grité antes de salir por la puerta principal de mi casa.

Tomé los audífonos de mi teléfono y me los coloqué en los oídos, la voz de David Guetta empezó a sonar así que me dirigí hacia la playa para empezar con mi rutina de los sábados. Desde hace algún tiempo había tomado como costumbre salir a trotar a lo largo de la playa de Los Ángeles, era una ventaja que mi casa se encontrara muy cerca de allí.

Los sábados regularmente después de que regresaba de trotar, tomaba una ducha y ayudaba a mi madre a poner en orden la casa junto con mi hermana, aunque ella no siempre era de ayuda. Mi padre, por cuestiones de trabajo, viajaba muy seguido y eran escasas las ocasiones en que se encontraba en casa. Aun así, lo quería mucho, pero era inevitable crear un lazo más sólido con mi mamá.

Podría decirse que mi vida era como la de cualquier adolescente, tenía a mis amigos y a mi familia, salía a divertirme en fiestas, amaba los videojuegos, leer, pasaba tiempo con mis amistades más cercanas… en fin, lo que cualquier chico hace, disfrutar de su juventud.

La mañana en que la conocí, iba tan distraído pensando en lo que haría al volver a casa que no me di cuenta cuando choqué con ella.

Su cuerpo era frágil y delicado; cuando chocamos, los dos terminamos cayendo en la arena.

—Lo siento tanto, iba distraída. — dijo una voz dulce y cantarina.

En cuanto puse mis ojos en ella, me quedé por un momento sin palabras, era simplemente hermosa. Era una muchacha como de mi edad, cabello oscuro y hasta los hombros, unos ojos verdes hipnotizantes y una amplia sonrisa en su rostro.

— ¿Hola? ¿Estás aquí? —preguntó divertida mientras pasaba sus manos delante de mi rostro.

 _Estupendo, seguro cree que soy un idiota,_ pensé.

—Disculpa, me distraje.

—Lo noté. —respondió mientras soltaba una risa y se ponía en pie.

Traía puestos unos shorts negros y una blusa de tirantes color rosa, su piel era ligeramente pálida. Aunque era obvio que el intenso sol de Los Ángeles estaba logrando broncearla un poco.

También me puse de pie, y tras guardar los audífonos en mi bolsillo, la miré.

—Me llamo Jasper, ¿cuál es tu nombre? —pregunté mostrando mi mejor sonrisa.

—Lindo nombre, yo soy Isabella, pero puedes decirme Isa. —respondió sin dejar de sonreír.

Sonreí en respuesta mientras la miraba fijamente, por un momento ninguno de los dos dijo nada.

— ¿Qué? ¿Sucede algo? Me miras de una forma algo extraña. —comentó.

—Lo siento, solo... me quedé pensando. —respondí mientras trataba de sonar tonto.

Soltó una risa.

—Descuida, estoy buscando un supermercado, ¿sabes dónde hay uno? —preguntó.

—Oh sí, vamos, te indico. —dije mientras nos encaminábamos al _Walmart_ más cercano.

—Gracias, eres muy amable.

Le sonreí en respuesta.

— ¿Estás de vacaciones? —pregunté con curiosidad.

Lo decía porque su aspecto no era al de las chicas de aquí, era muy común que la mayoría de personas decidan pasar sus vacaciones de verano en Los Ángeles, así que supuse que era su caso.

—No, mis padres y yo nos acabamos de mudar, a mi padre lo transfirieron, así que aquí estamos. —explicó.

—Oh, entiendo.

Nos sumergimos en un silencio para nada incómodo mientras seguíamos caminando.

— ¿Y tú? ¿Vives aquí?

—Sí, muy cerca de la playa. —respondí.

— ¿En serio? Yo también. —dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Una sonrisa que me terminó contagiando.

Cuando llegamos al supermercado, me sentí un poco decepcionado por tener que separarme de ella.

— ¿Podríamos después ir por un helado? —pregunté esperanzado.

—Me encantaría Jazz, pero tengo que volver pronto a casa, lo siento. —respondió con un tierno puchero en sus labios mientras empezaba a caminar en dirección a la entrada del supermercado

— ¡Espera! —grité.

Ella volteó a verme con diversión en su mirada, me quedó mirando esperando a que dijera el motivo por el cual la detuve, sin embargo, en ese momento, las palabras eran incapaces de salir de mis labios. Ella siguió con su camino.

— ¿Te volveré a ver? —susurré a la nada.

Como un completo idiota había perdido mi oportunidad, así que sin ánimos de seguir con mi rutina, coloqué de nuevo mis audífonos y volví a casa.

Al entrar a casa, me encontré con mi madre y mi hermana en la cocina, me serví un vaso de jugo de naranja, solté dramáticamente un suspiro mientras bebía otro sorbo. Mi madre y mi hermana me miraron tratando de descifrar qué sucedía conmigo.

— ¿Qué pasa hijo? —preguntó mi madre mientras me miraba fijamente.

—Conocí al amor de mi vida. —respondí mientras miraba al vacío.

Mi madre me miró divertida mientras que mi hermana soltaba una fuerte carcajada.

— ¿Y es igual de fea que tú? —interrogó Ashley, mi hermana, burlonamente.

La ignoré deliberadamente.

— ¡Ay Jasper! Tú nunca cambias. —comentó mi madre divertida mientras salía de la cocina.

Solté un suspiro de resignación mientras apoyaba mi cabeza en la fría mesa del comedor; seguro piensan que estoy exagerando, pero la verdad es que no, yo sé que Isabella es la indicada para mí, lo supe con sólo encontrarme con su mirada. El problema es que no sé si la volveré a ver.

.

.

— ¿Así que no le pediste su número? —preguntó Edward, mi mejor amigo.

Sólo fui capaz de negar con la cabeza.

Edward y yo éramos mejores amigos desde que tengo uso de razón, nuestros padres son muy buenos amigos desde que estudiaron en la universidad, por ello mi relación de amistad con Edward fue algo inevitable. Los dos éramos de la misma edad y por ello teníamos muchos gustos en común.

Le había mandado un mensaje y le pedí que nos encontráramos fuera de mi casa, tenía que platicar con alguien sobre Isabella.

—Eres un idiota, ¿cómo piensas volver a encontrarte con ella entonces?

—Pensé que se molestaría si le pedía su número telefónico. —expliqué.

—Quizá, pero de todas formas debiste arriesgarte. —comentó antes de darle un sorbo a su bebida, me molesté por sus palabras así que le di un empujón y terminó regando su bebida en la camiseta que llevaba.

Solté una risotada mientras él me miraba molesto.

—Te lo merecías. —respondí ante la mirada que me enviaba.

Los dos nos quedamos callados mientras cada uno se sumía en sus propios pensamientos, fue Edward quien rompió aquel silencio.

— ¿Irás a la fiesta en casa de Victoria? —preguntó.

Lo pensé por un momento.

—Sí, supongo que sí.

—Estupendo, entonces nos vemos mañana, quedé de verme con Alice. —comentó mientras una sonrisa aparecía en su rostro.

Sentía un poco de envidia por mi amigo, él sí tenía una novia que lo esperaba.

.

.

Era domingo por la tarde y era uno de aquellos días en los que era agradable pasarlo en casa leyendo un buen libro, podía ser el mejor plan que uno podía tener. En realidad, cuando me desperté, tuve la pequeña esperanza de encontrarme con Isabella en la playa, pero las mismas desaparecieron cuando no la encontré.

Así que, algo desanimado, volví a casa y empecé a leer aquel libro que tanto tiempo estuve esperando por comenzar, pero definitivamente hubiera sido estupendo si mi pequeña e insoportable hermana no escuchara música a un volumen tan alto.

— ¿Podrías bajar un poco el volumen? —le pedí mientras me asomaba por su puerta.

—No lo creo. —respondió mientras seguía saltando en su cama y cantaba a todo pulmón la letra de aquella canción.

Suspiré molesto a la vez que me dirigía a la parte trasera de mi casa, me senté debajo de uno de los árboles que teníamos en el jardín, la sombra que me ofrecía era perfecta para leer. Sin embargo, era como si nadie quisiera darme un momento de paz, en el momento exacto en que tomé asiento, unos incesantes ruidos sonaban desde la casa contigua a la mía. Mamá me había comentado que hace poco se mudó una familia al vecindario, pero no le tomé mucha importancia en ese momento.

Más molesto todavía, me levanté dispuesto a decirle a aquella familia que dejaran de hacer tanto ruido, pero una figura femenina me distrajo de mis propósitos.

Era ella, Isabella.

― ¡Oh Dios! —susurré asustado.

Me estaba obsesionando tanto con esa chica que incluso la confundía con mi nueva vecina, me sentía como un enfermo total.

Enojado conmigo mismo, volví a entrar en la casa y me encerré en mi habitación, empecé a caminar de un lado al otro tratando de aclarar mis pensamientos. Aunque por más que lo intentaba, llegaba a la misma conclusión, estaba demasiado mal para confundir a _Isabella_ con cualquier chica que conocía.

Estaba completamente loco.

.

.

Después de ponerme una cazadora, bajé las escaleras.

― ¡Mamá! —grité mientras la buscaba por la casa.

—Aquí estoy. —respondió mientras salía de la cocina.

—Me voy a la fiesta. —dije mientras me despedía de ella.

— ¡Oh no! Espera a que llegue la niñera de Ashley, estoy retrasada para mi reunión con mis amigas.

Excelente, el mismo día que decidía salir, mi madre también lo hacía.

—De acuerdo. —respondí mientras soltaba un gruñido por lo bajo.

Mamá sonrió complacida.

—Cuídate mucho y no llegues tarde. —dijo en tono amenazante.

Hice la señal de promesa con mi mano derecha, ella sonrió antes de salir de casa.

Me senté a mirar un poco de televisión mientras esperaba a que llegara la niñera que cuidaría de mi hermana, espero que tenga suerte con ella.

Estaba mirando un comercial sobre un nuevo videojuego, cuando escuché que tocaban el timbre, inmediatamente fui a abrir.

Sin embargo, en el momento en que abrí la puerta, me quedé petrificado viendo quien estaba en la entrada de mi casa, era la chica por quien me estaba volviendo loco desde que la conocí.

Isabella.

— ¿Jazz? —preguntó entre sorprendida y feliz de verme.

Me hizo sentir emocionado saber que se emocionaba de encontrarme, una sonrisa enorme se extendió en mi rostro.

—Sí, qué gran coincidencia, entra. —pedí mientras me hacía a un lado para que ingresara a mi casa.

—Gracias. —dijo cuando pasó por mi lado.

Al escuchar una voz desconocida, mi hermana decidió hacer acto de presencia.

 _Qué oportuna._

— ¿Tú serás mi niñera? —preguntó emocionada mientras daba pequeños brincos.

Isabella soltó una pequeña risa, una que por cierto hizo que me gustara más.

—Eso creo cariño. —respondió mientras pasaba una de sus manos por la cabellera rubia de mi hermana.

— ¿Podrías darnos un momento a solas, Ashley? — pregunté tratando de sonar lo más encantador posible.

—No.

—Te compraré una malteada si lo haces. —la chantajeé.

—Okey. —respondió mientras se encogía de hombros y subía las escaleras.

Isabella me miraba con una expresión divertida en su rostro.

― ¿Acabas de chantajear a tu hermana para tener una conversación conmigo? —preguntó con fingida indignación.

—Supongo que sí. —respondí divertido.

—Me encanta. —comentó mientras me dedicaba una mirada intensa y tomaba asiento en el sofá de la sala.

Me senté a su lado.

— ¿Te estás acostumbrando a la ciudad? —pregunté.

—Mejor de lo que pensé.

—Eso es bueno, por cierto, ¿cómo terminaste siendo niñera de mi hermana? —cuestioné.

En esta ocasión, ella me dedicó una de esas miradas en las que sientes que la otra persona sabe algún secreto que tú no.

—Vivo al lado tuyo, soy tu nueva vecina. —respondió como si fuera obvio.

 _¿Qué?_

Su respuesta me sorprendió más de lo que debía y seguro la expresión en mi rostro me delató.

—No te lo esperabas, ¿cierto? —comentó mientras se reía de mí.

—Para nada. —dije sinceramente.

—Pues sí, me verás muy seguido. —dijo.

Sólo de imaginarlo, me sentí muy afortunado con la suerte que tenía.

—Entonces, ¿ibas a salir? —preguntó mientras señalaba con su dedo índice la puerta.

En estos momentos hubiera deseado no tener planes para esta noche, aunque si me hubiera quedado en casa, quizás hubiera tardado más tiempo en percatarme de que Isabella era mi vecina ya que no sería niñera de mi hermana.

En definitiva, era un tipo con suerte.

—Sí, tengo una fiesta en casa de una amiga, para aprovechar los pocos días que aún quedan de las vacaciones. — expliqué.

Y para confirmar mis palabras, escuché en ese momento cómo el claxon del auto de Edward sonaba fuertemente en la calle.

—Llegaron por mí. — dije mientras me despedía de ella.

Ella lucía ligeramente decepcionada, quise creer que era porque ya me iba.

En el momento preciso en que abrí la puerta para salir, escuché su voz.

— ¿Sigue en pie tu propuesta para salir por un helado? —preguntó tímidamente.

—Seguro.

—Estupendo. —sonrió ante mi respuesta.

Nos vimos por un momento mientras los dos sonreíamos ampliamente, hubiera seguido así sin importarme nada más a mi alrededor, pero por desgracia el claxon de Edward volvió a sonar. Me despedí una vez más y salí.

Con una sonrisa tonta, me dirigí al auto de mi amigo.

— ¿Qué mierda pasa contigo? —preguntó Edward aparentemente molesto.

—Encontré al amor de mi vida. —respondí simplemente.

Edward se rio de mí, no me importó.

.

.

― ¿Así que te gustan las series de _Marvel_? —preguntó Isabella mientras probaba un poco de su helado de fresa.

—Sí, como a todos. —respondí mientras hacía un gesto con mis manos.

—Mi preferido es Thor, —comentó. —El actor que lo interpretó en la película es tan guapo y sexy —comentó con cara soñadora.

— ¡Oh por Dios! —exclamé dramáticamente.

Ella soltó una risotada.

—Aunque tú eres más guapo y sexy. —comentó casualmente mientras seguía comiendo de su helado.

—Tú tampoco estás nada mal. —comenté.

—Idiota. —respondió divertida.

― ¿Sabes? Me alegro que te hayas mudado. —dije sinceramente.

—También me alegro haberlo hecho. —dijo mientras levantaba la cabeza y conectaba su mirada a la mía.

En ese momento, supe que no había exagerado cuando dije que ella era el amor de mi vida, lo supe con solo mirar sus ojos.


End file.
